Héritage
by The Cranck Hobbit ofWinterfell
Summary: One-shot basé sur le film Wonder Woman (2017). /!\ ATTENTION, cet OS spoil la fin du film ! Ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, s'abstenir. /!\ Et si il lui avait laissé quelque chose d'autre que la montre ?


Héritage

 _ **One-shot basé sur le film Wonder Woman (2017). ATTENTION, cet OS spoil la fin du film ! Ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, s'abstenir.**_

 _ **Les personnages du film ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers DC. (Ni Chris Pine, malheureusement).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **\- TCH**_

 _ **Base secrète du général Ludendorff en Belgique, 1918**_

Alors que Arès, le dieu de la guerre, la maintenait au sol, Diana, Princesse de Themyscira, assista, impuissante au sacrifice de son grand amour, la capitaine Steve Trevor. Le jeune homme, déterminé dans sa volonté de sauver le plus de vies possible, s'était introduit dans un avion allemand, rempli de bombes de gaz toxique et l'avait fait explosé le plus loin possible du sol afin qu'il soit la seule victime.

Arès jubilait, expliquant à Diana à quel point les hommes étaient pathétiques, y compris son cher capitaine qui l'avait abandonné sans rien. Après avoir laissé exploser la peine et sa colère, Diana se rendit compte que Steve lui avait bel et bien laissé quelque chose : la montre qu'il avait héritée de son père et ses derniers mots :

« J'aurais voulu qu'on ait plus de temps. Je t'aime. »

Diana puisa dans ses dernières forces pour vaincre Arès. Lorsque le soleil se leva sur la base secrète en partie détruite, la guerre était finie. Mais ce que Diana ignorait encore, c'est que Steve Trevor lui avait laissé bien plus qu'une montre et le souvenir d'un amour perdu.

 _ **Londres, janvier 1924**_

Diana descendit du train, un bagage dans chaque main. Elle fut vite chaleureusement accueillie sur le quai par ces anciens compagnons d'armes. Charlie et Sameer la débarrassèrent de ses bagages tandis que le Chef l'aida à descendre les dernières marches du wagon. A peine eu-t-elle mit pied à terre, que Etta, l'ancienne secrétaire de Steve la pris dans ses bras. Diana la remercia avec un sourire et se tourna de nouveau vers la porte du wagon. Elle tendit les bras pour prendre contre elle un petit garçon de 5 ans aux cheveux blonds.

« Monsieur Steve ! s'exclama Etta en embrassant la main potelé du garçon. »

Diana déposa son fils sur le quai et les anciens compagnons du capitaine Trevor saluèrent tour à tour Steve Prince qui leur sourit de toutes ses dents. Sameer remarqua avec amusement qu'il lui manquait une incisive. Steve annonça fièrement qu'il avait perdu sa première dent de lait et qu'il avait trouvé une pièce sous son oreiller le matin même. Sur le chemin allant vers la maison que Diana avait louée pour leurs retrouvailles, Steve expliqua comment il avait essayé de veiller toute la nuit afin de rencontrer cette mystérieuse souris qui transformait les dents en pièce de monnaie. Mais il avait échoué en s'endormant vers 22h37 « d'après la montre de papa », a rajouté le petit garçon.

En traversant Trafalgar Square, Steve Prince se détacha tout à coup de sa mère. Diana tenta de l'appeler mais l'enfant aux cheveux blonds avait un objectif. Il s'arrêta devant le panneau des souvenirs. Presque 6 ans après la fin de la guerre, ce panneau était toujours présent. Il était tapissé de photos de soldats disparus ou morts pendant la guerre. Les yeux bleus du garçon scrutaient chacune des photos sans trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Tout à coup, il fut soulevé dans les airs. C'était le Chef qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, le tenant par la taille. Steve lâcha un petit rire. Il adorait être dans les bras du Chef, l'indien était tellement grand qu'il avait l'impression de voler.

« Tu le cherches n'est-ce pas ? dit tout doucement le Chef, l'enfant acquiesça. Je vais te montrer »

L'homme fit quelque pas sur la côté et cala Steve juste à la hauteur d'une photo : celle d'un homme souriant, se tenant debout près d'un avion militaire, les mains dans les poches.

« C'est lui ? demanda l'enfant de sa voix fluette. »

Le Chef confirma d'un signe de tête. Steve se pencha en avant pour pouvoir poser sa main sur la photo, juste en dessous du visage de son père. Il scruta avec beaucoup de sérieux chacun des traits figés en noir et blanc, voulant graver dans sa mémoire la seule photo de son père qu'il avait vue.

L'attention de Steve fut détournée par quelques flocons blancs qui tombaient du ciel. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et tendit ses petites mains pour les attraper. La neige, Steve adorait la neige. Il trouvait ça… _magique_. Le chef, toujours avec Steve dans les bras, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le reste du groupe. Le garçon détourna momentanément son attention des flocons pour regarder le panneau par-dessus l'épaule de l'indien. Il tendit ça main et fit un signe de la main en direction du panneau.

« Au revoir, papa. » dit simplement l'enfant.

 _ **Metropolis, dans un futur proche**_ **.**

Une classe de lycéens écoutait avec attention la jeune guide qui leur racontait les derniers événements qui avaient marqué la première guerre mondiale. Cette attention, peu commune chez des adolescents, n'avait rien à voir avec le charme de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, ni à ses yeux bleus cachés derrière une paire de lunette. Elle avait toujours eu le don pour raconter les histoires, le professeur d'histoire qui les accompagnait avait déjà remarqué cela. Les lycéens avaient beau avoir vu en cours ces dits événements, la guide les racontait d'une telle façon qu'ils semblaient les redécouvrir.

Le professeur, qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'années, était toujours captivé par celle qui racontait ces évènements qu'il connaissait par cœur. De ces yeux bleus, il observait la visite de loin et fut attiré par l'une des dernières pièces de la collection. La guide expliqua alors que c'était une toute nouvelle pièce du musée, qu'elle était exposée pour la première fois :

« Ce panneau se trouvait à Trafalgar Square en Grande-Bretagne. A la fin de la guerre, les survivants y avaient affiché les photos de soldats tombés au combat, qui étaient alors considérés comme des héros. Le temps et les intempéries ont abimés les photos. Comme vous le voyez, aujourd'hui on peut à peine distinguer les photos et encore moins reconnaitre des visages. »

La guide continua la visite mais le professeur resta devant le panneau protégé par une vitre. Il connaissait ce panneau pour y être resté planté de nombreuses fois durant son enfance. Même si les photos étaient quasiment entièrement effacées, il n'eut aucun mal a repéré celle qu'il voulait. A travers la vitre, il posa sa main –bien plus grande aujourd'hui- près du visage d'un homme souriant, se tenant debout près d'un avion militaire, les mains dans les poches. Un sourire étira tendrement ses lèvres et il murmura le plus bas possible :

« Salut papa. »

Entendant que la visite arrivait à son terme, le professeur remonta légèrement ses lunettes, passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et rejoignit ses élèves.

Les lycéens lui sautèrent presque dessus, lui disant qu'ils avaient adoré la visite. Certains ont même dit qu'elle avait été aussi captivante que ses cours.

Alors que les adolescents se précipitèrent dehors, le professeur se tourna vers la guide :

« C'est toujours autant un plaisir de vous avoir comme guide.

\- Et c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos élèves, professeur. Ils connaissent tellement bien leur cours sur la Première Guerre Mondiale qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle leur a été enseignée par quelqu'un qui y était.

\- J'essaie seulement de faire au mieux mon métier. Et j'ai pu voir que vous aviez une nouvelle pièce à votre collection.

\- Oh, le panneau de Trafalgar Square ? On l'a récupéré il y a des années, il moisissait au fond de la réserve. Mais j'ai insisté pour qu'il soit exposé.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ce panneau était là pour qu'on se souvienne de ceux qui ont donné leur vie durant la guerre. Et je pense qu'on ne devrait pas les oublier. Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je ne suis on ne peut plus d'accord. »

La guide ne sembla pas remarquée que la voix de Steve s'était légèrement enrouée à la mention de ces héros. Près de la porte, les élèves commençaient à s'agiter et à appeler leur professeur.

« Je dois y aller, encore merci pour la visite.

\- A bientôt professeur Prince.

\- A bientôt Mlle Kent. »


End file.
